


Level Up

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beth and Daryl, two complete strangers, find themselves stuck in a broken down elevator together, they find out more about each other than just their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Bethyl smut. I am a bit nervous to post it because I know how much Beth/Daryl fans love their ship and I just hope to have done them justice! Please let me know your thoughts in the comments below. :)

Beth releases a loud groan of frustration after the first shake of the elevator pulls her from her animated conversation on the phone.

“Not again,” she mumbles beneath her breath, gripping the side of the wall with her fingertips as the small box she is occupying begins to shake slightly and the lights begin to flicker.

She can hear the man besides her mumbling to himself as well, holding tightly to the railing bar connected to the back end of the elevator.

“I have to go Tara. I’ll text you with the details later,” the blonde prompts, her voice heavy and laced with annoyance.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Beth ends the conversation and prays silently for whatever the problem may be and that it ends sooner rather than later.

As if on cue the elevator comes to a stop, the lights ceasing to flicker as they cut out fully.

Beth takes a shaky breath, suddenly remembering her forgotten promise last month to start taking the stairs around here instead. She vows to take the promise to heart the moment she’s out of here.

Chancing her first glance at the man beside her in the elevator—tall, a little bit dirty, scruffy, and wearing a leather vest—Beth figures him to probably be the type of man who could jimmy open the doors or open the latch on the top of  the roof and get them out. It’s not an option though, she decides after with a grimace. She’s seen enough horror films in her day to know that she never plans to shimmy in between the doors of an elevator and the shaft and floor opening. Not if she wants to keep her midsection intact, anyhow. She watches him as he pulls his phone from out of his pocket and opens up a flashlight app, illuminating the dim room better.

“This happens here all of the time,” she supplies eventually, figuring she may as well try a bit of conversation with the person she’ll be spending the next hour or so with.

He only grumbles in response, eyes downcast and staring at the floor.

Beth pauses, biting her lip. She still has a tight grip on her cell phone, causing her palms to sweat slightly, so she slips it back into her purse before dropping the bag onto the floor near the back wall. “I’m Beth by the way. Beth Greene.”

“Daryl Dixon,” he lets her know. The blonde is grateful to have received a response in the form of words this time and nods appreciatively. Afterwards she leans forward, hitting the emergency button on the elevator to signal to the office that they’re stuck inside. 

The twosome falls into a short silence afterwards. Beth stands to the right of Daryl, her arms swinging by her sides absentmindedly, mind thinking over their predicament. She’s supposed to have plans later today and hopes that they’ll be able to fix the problem pretty quickly.

“Why’re you so dirty? You work in construction or somethin’?” Beth wonders aloud, her curiosity getting the better of her finally. She’s never been too fond of silence, anyhow.

Daryl pauses momentarily, wiping at the light sheen of sweat along his brow before he turns to meet the woman’s gaze. “Why’re you so nosy?” And then afterwards, much softer, he mutters, “I’m a mechanic.”

The blonde nods slowly. “That suits you,” she offers in hopes of appeasing her prying nature.

This seems to do the trick as he shrugs and finally meets her gaze. Beth is almost startled by just how purely blue his eyes are, transfixed on his features for a moment before she remembers where she is and blinks rapidly, turning away with a light blush coloring her cheeks.

The blonde almost can’t believe she never noticed him earlier when she had first entered the elevator. Then again, she had been far too busy on the phone. Still, finding out the man before her is attractive makes the entire set of circumstances a bit more uncomfortable for her.

“I work here,” she continues speaking after, figuring she may as well return the favor and talk about her own line of work, even if it is a little fib. “I’m a lawyer at the firm.”

“You?” He raises a brow, snorting lightly.

She pauses, her right brow raising slightly. “Excuse me?”

Daryl suddenly seems self-conscious by his actions, his slight grin quivering before falling from his face. “You just look real young is all,” he backtracks.

“I get that a lot.” Beth figures if he can let her off the hook for prying that she can offer him the same. “I just started here, if that helps any?”

“I guess,” he shrugs, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“So,” the blonde pauses for a moment, unsure if it would be wise by this point to continue. “Why are you here if you’re a mechanic?”

This grabs Daryl’s full attention, his body turning to gather a better look at the woman standing before him. She almost feels vulnerable beneath his penetrative gaze, her skin growing hot beneath his stare. “My brother,” he eventually confesses. “He can be a real jackass sometimes, always pullin’ stupid shit and getting’ into fights. It’s the third time this year I’ve had to get a lawyer for his sorry ass.”

Beth winces, turning away. “Sorry for askin’,” she shakes her head. “You didn’t have to tell me that.”

But he only shrugs in response, scratching the side of his head briefly. “If the asshole don’t want people knowin’ about it he wouldn’t do it.” He lets her off the hook for the second time in minutes and she sighs appreciatively, turning back to look at him.

Another bout of silence falls upon them, Beth fiddling with her hands without thought as she stands before Daryl, subtly looking over his features once she notices him turn away.

“You said this happens sometimes?” He asks suddenly, pulling her from her admiring. She nods, frowning.

“Unfortunately. It took them about an hour last time to fix it.”

“Don’t mean it has to be too boring, right?” Daryl wonders after, pulling a flask from out of his back pocket.

The blonde reacts scandalized at first, crossing her arms in front of her chest sternly. “You can’t bring that in here!” She points out with an exasperated huff.

He simply shrugs in response, pressing the opening to his lips before taking a swig. “Too late to do too much about it now. Come on, you gonna join or stand there lookin’ at me all day?”

Her blush returns, embarrassed to have been caught. Grabbing the flask from Daryl’s hand and fixing him with unamused scrutiny, Beth takes a sip for herself.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I’m buzzed in the broken down elevator with a stranger.”

Beth laughs softly afterwards, her words slightly muted as she chases them down with another swallow.

Daryl chuckles as well and the blonde is pleased to see him loosening up a bit as he takes the flask from out of her hands, drinking for himself before recapping it and setting it aside. “I think you’ve had enough,” he informs her. She pouts but doesn’t make to reach for the flask so he figures she’s really fine with him having taken it.

“You know, I lied before.”

His brows crease in confusion at her words, looking Beth over curiously while she continues to sit on the elevator floor beside him, her fingertips tracing random patterns into the carpet. “Yeah? About what?”

“About workin’ here,” the blonde confesses, biting her lip as she chances a glance over at him. “My mom’s a lawyer here, not me. I just come by sometimes to have lunch with her.”

“Christ.” Daryl shakes his head hurriedly, running an uncomfortable hand through his hair. “You’re fifteen or somethin’ ain’t you? Like I figured beforehand.”

“No, no,” Beth shakes her head quickly, frowning. “I’m eighteen. It’s just well, I thought you were kinda cute and didn’t know if you’d wanna talk to me knowin’ I was younger.”

She can tell he is pondering her words by the way he frowns deep in thought, catching his lower lip in between his teeth briefly.

“You’re legal then, ain’t ya?” He offers back eventually, shrugging lightly and meeting her gaze. He looks longer than intended, flushing before turning away. “Probably shouldn’t have given you a drink, though.”

She shrugs back. “It isn’t my first time drinkin’,” she promises. “It’s fine.”

He nods, settling further against the floor.

Beth watches him for a few minutes afterwards, her inhibitions loosening due to the alcohol. When he finally looks back, their eyes meeting, she blushes once more but fights looking away from him.

It almost feels like a challenge, the both of them sitting on the floor and gazing at one another without turning or looking away. She finds herself licking at her lower lip slightly without really thinking much of it, too focused on Daryl. But he definitely takes note of it, finally glancing away to follow the trail her tongue paves as it pokes out from in between her lips. He’s the first one to pull back then, eyes dropping to the floor as his composure suddenly shifts, his entire body tensing.

For a moment or two she doesn’t know what she could have possibly done wrong, confused by his sudden change of manner. It’s only after he shifts his leg lightly, discretely grabbing at his crotch and shifting the fabric that she makes sense of his mood change.

Beth gasps lightly, suddenly feeling as though the elevator is far too small and her air supply far too thin. Her palms begin to sweat instantly, heartbeat racing and skin clamming to the touch. If he notices, however, he doesn’t mention it. Daryl is probably too preoccupied by his own predicament anyhow. She briefly wonders if it was her wisest decision to accept his offered drink, acutely aware of just how lowered her reserves have become.

Despite this fact the blonde finds herself sliding across the floor, reaching out to touch him lightly on the chest. Daryl pulls back as if stricken, pushing off with his hands until he’s standing before her. “You shouldn’t,” he tells her with the shake of his head, his own voice coming out more gruffly than previous.   

Beth doesn’t know where this brashness comes from, this energy, but she can feel herself being pulled to this man, this stranger, standing before her. Maybe it has something to do with the alcohol, but the drink certainly isn’t the reason she’s attracted to Daryl. There had been something about his eyes, those deep blue orbs of his and unsure smile the first moment they had spoken that had set the bait. Now Beth can feel herself being reeled in, willingly swimming to the surface for him.

“We could,” she finds herself whispering, implying something more as she stands up beside him and reaches out again. “If you want to.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re sayin’, girl.” Daryl shakes his head, eyes lowering and body turning away slightly.

The blonde frowns, approaching him slowly. “I know what I’m sayin’,” she promises with sincerity, her big blue eyes trained on his back and burning holes through his skin with the heat of their intensity. “We won’t be bored that way, right?”

Her repeating of his earlier sentiment does the trick, Daryl turning back to look her way. His eyes, narrowed softly but with no malice on his features, seem to light up has he looks at her. She smiles gently, her nerves apparent, in response. His lips move slightly before curling upward just barely, a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it type of thing, but Beth knows he wants her back the instant she spots it. Smiling suits him, she thinks to herself before pulling him closer by the front of his shirt.

Beth bends in slowly as if testing the waters. Their lips are so close she can feel his warm breath on her cheek, and plants a long kiss against the corner of his mouth. Both of his hands wrap around her thin waist, clutching her by the sides and kissing back. Something seems to distract him however, causing him to back up slightly. The blonde follows the path of his eyes with her own, noticing his gaze falling to the top corner of the room, lip shaking slightly with worry.

“The cameras don’t work right now, not with the elevator down,” she whispers back, lips quivering as they brush against the shell of Daryl’s ear. She wants this so badly, him so badly, she can only hope he’ll be willing to accept her.

Eventually he does so, in the form of pushing her small frame hard against the back wall of the elevator. Beth groans as her body makes contact, hitting the metal with a loud thud. Before she has any time to contemplate the move he is on her, lips pressing to her cheek and jawline and neck. Over and over Daryl kisses her, pressing wet lips to her flesh and breathing in her scent.

She moans softly, her eyelids fluttering with pleasure as she tilts her head back to allow him better access to her throat. There he bites lightly at the flesh, pulling a hiss from her lips before he pins her by the shoulders tight to the wall. This is so much better than she thought to expect from him. The fierceness of his kisses, the way he smolders at her once he pulls back causes her legs to begin to shake with anticipation.

Beth isn’t this girl. She just doesn’t do things like this, and especially not with strangers in this type of environment. And judging by the way Daryl had acted around her when they’d first introduced themselves, she would have to guess that he really isn’t this guy, either. And somehow that makes it all the more thrilling. To know that she could affect someone usually reserved to this point, and to have them affect her in return; it’s thrilling.

His hands feel like fire against her thighs, fingertips dipping beneath the edge of her dress and caressing flesh she’d only ever dreamed about having touched before. The blonde moans softly, hands pulling Daryl closer by the back of the neck and in for a bruising kiss.

There is a wanting deep within the pit of her stomach, telling her that she needs to have this man standing before her, and soon. Beth knows before her hands can even reach the clasp of his belt that she wants everything he has to offer her. She will give Daryl whatever he would like to take and can already tell he will give it back tenfold. Her hands shake, only barely, once she begins to undo his button and fly. The zipper sounds with a sense of finality, somehow seeming to echo throughout the room.

Soon after Daryl’s pants drop to his ankles, the tent in his boxers apparent.

She cups him through the fabric, pulling a stifled groan from his lips and takes a second to massage his erection through the material. His length hardens beneath Beth’s ministrations, both of their desire increasing, and she eventually pulls off and slips her fingers beneath the sides of his boxers before pulling them off completely.

Daryl doesn’t waste a second more, kicking his clothes away before lifting up Beth’s dress and grabbing her panties, pulling them down her legs and tossing those aside as well.

“You sure about this?” He asks her, eyes trained upon her own and face full of sincerity. She nods quickly in return, more sure about this than anything else.

Swallowing thickly she bites her lip, eyelids flickering. “I’ve never,” the blonde admits, hoping it won’t change anything.

For a second Daryl looks taken aback, his hands stroking the sides of her hips stilling instantly. Eventually he seems to settle down, simply caught off guard by her acknowledgement, before cupping her cheek within his hand. “And you want me?”

“I do,” she swears, nodding. “Please.”

Whatever it is he hears within the tone of Beth’s voice must satisfy him because he pulls her closer afterwards, kissing her intensely and threading his fingertips through her blonde tresses.

She moans loudly in pleasure the moment she can feel his fingers sliding up her thigh and through the slight tuft of her hair before finally slipping through her already slicked folds. Daryl’s fingers are gentle as he explores her wetness, the tip of his thumb pressing against her clit and causing Beth to shiver with anticipation, biting her lip and squeezing both eyes shut tightly. There he begins to move his finger in a circular motion, getting her off with his hands.

It’s once he presses his entire palm against her, pumping rhythmically as he enters her with a finger that Beth truly begins to let loose and starts to moan and groan without fear of embarrassment, writhing while pressed in between Daryl and the metal wall.

“Please Daryl,” she whispers, voice low and needy, “I want you so badly.”

He nods before pulling out and bringing his fingers up to his lips, tasting her sweetness. His eyes close for a moment, experiencing her taste, and Beth watches him while both exhilarated and nervous all at once.

The older man pumps his own cock after, fast and jerky in between his fist before dropping his cock and wrapping both arms around her waist. Beth yelps in surprise lightly as he picks her up, pressing her even closer to the wall. She gets the hint however, and wraps her legs tightly around his waist.

Holding the blonde with one arm, he reaches down for his cock and, after brushing the head along her drenched opening for a few moments, he pushes forward and sinks deep within her.

Beth mewls softly, half from pleasure and half from pain. She bends forward and rests her forehead against Daryl’s sweaty shoulder, the leather of his vest sticking to her own flesh slightly as she does so. She can hear him as he whispers soft words of encouragement into her ear, pausing to allow for her to adjust to his intrusion.

She could have never expected for it to feel this way; completely filling. She feels full to the brim, every part of her body being charged and forced into overdrive with the feel of Daryl’s ridged cock throbbing inside of her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Beth begins to rock back against his body. It is her signal to him that she is ready for more, ready for him to keep filling her up.

Daryl does so, careful to keep her body raised and pressed firmly against his own. He begins to push forward, his cock pushing forcefully in and out of her small body. Beth moans loudly in front of him, her pale face tinged red and eyelids fluttering as her desire takes over.

He groans timidly every once in a while, especially so once she begins to run her hands across his back as he continues filling her. She can tell by his reserves that he isn’t used to making much noise during sex and Beth finds herself wishing for more from him, to be given the opportunity to be with him in this way more times than just this once, if only to be able to convince him that it is more than alright to completely open up in her presence. She would love to hear him scream for her.

Both sweaty and heated, she pulls away and leans back against the metal of the wall. The once cool metal is much warmer now, coated with her light sweat as she rubs against it. This newfound angle causes Daryl to thrust deeper and she finds herself crying out harder, hands gripping his shoulders as he continues to fuck her at a quick pace.

Beth doesn’t have to tell him that she is close. He can feel it in the way her body begins to tremble incessantly against his own, in the flutter of her walls squeezing Daryl’s cock tight, and in the pleasurable pain of her fingernails digging into the flesh of his arms, holding on for dear life against the force of her own pleasures.

She presses forward and begins to pepper kisses along his exposed neck, licking and sucking the flesh all the while whimpering here and there and biting back desperate moans of approval.

Daryl holds tighter, his fingertips surely leaving bruises along the expansion of her ass. He begins to thrust inside of her with all of his might, breathing labored and attention focused on driving her desires home. The force of his thrusting leaves Beth hitting the back of the elevator wall repeatedly, back forced rhythmically against the metal as he works her through her orgasm.

Eventually she settles down, her groans dropping in intensity until they are simply satisfied mewls, her fingertips finally letting up on his flesh.

By this point Daryl is close himself and can feel his cock throbbing while still inside of her, surrounded by her wet heat. Setting her back on the ground he pulls out quickly, jacking himself off three times in a row before he cums in thick spirts, dripping down his fisted hand with some landing against the pale plane of Beth’s stomach. “Fuck, Beth” the words tumble out, his voice hoarse.

The blonde takes a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the wall and breath tumbling heavily past her parted lips. “Fuck,” she echoes, voice low but agreeing.

“Sorry about that,” he tells her after, pointing halfheartedly towards her midsection. Beth waves him off but still he bends forward, using the underside of his shirt to wipe her stomach off. She smiles in return before pulling her dress back down, reaching to the side to grab her panties from off of the floor and tossing them into her purse.

Daryl is busy buttoning his jeans back up, securing them on his waist when the elevator lights begin to flicker back on. They take a moment to look at each other in the bright light. The blonde’s hair is disheveled a bit and his own face is still hued red with arousal.

He smiles sheepishly before turning away and pressing his hands back into his pockets. Pulling out a crumpled sheet of paper Beth realizes what he is going to do and excitedly offers him a pen from inside of her purse. Seconds later his number is being planted firmly within her hands.

The doors open minutes after, someone from the company standing just outside to great them and apologize for the delays. Daryl leaves her with a subtle graze of the back of his hand across her neck before turning and walking off. Her heart flutters as she watches him walking away, never before so happy to have been stuck in an elevator.

She takes a moment to pause and compose herself, closing both eyes and sighing deeply as she wills herself to commit every aspect of this day to her memory for good. It still almost seems surreal, as though she’s made up the entire thing within her mind.

And to be honest, she really has no idea if the cameras still work during a breakdown or not. Before Beth steps completely past the threshold she turns, sending a quick wink towards the camera.

She has a friend who works security here anyhow, and he owes her a favor or two.


End file.
